The present invention relates to cylindrical bales which are rolled-up of at least one compressed layer of straw, hay or grass and utilized for feeding animals.
Cylindrical rolled bales have more and more often replaced widely utilized square bales in which straw or hay is compressed in harvester threshers or similar devices. In order to avoid loosening of the rolled bales the latter have been normally wound with strong binding yarn the ends of which have been tied up. Such a strengthening of the bale by means of a binding yarn has, however many disadvantages. During the winding of the binding yarn about the bale this yarn deeply cuts in the bale. For the following rolling out of the bale the latter should be first lowered, then for example ten or fifteen turns of the binding yarn should be cut and then removed from the bale. Under such circumstances the residues of the plastics, of which the binding yarn has been formed, often remain in the straw or hay of the bale. These residues of the binding yarn can hurt animals during the feeding of animals from automatic feeders because the animals would eat those residues. The bale material between the individual cut turns of the binding yarn becomes loose so that the bale can be pulled out by an animal.
Furthermore, the rolled bales tied-up with binding yarn do not look neat. During the picking-up and dumping such twined rolled bales for transporting or stacking the same the outer surfaces of the bales rub against each other and therefore partially wear off. The disadvantage of such bales is that the twining of the rolled bales with the binding yarn is relatively time-consuming and requires a lot of manual labor.